The present invention relates to new alkylating antitumor agents analogous to Distamycin A, to a process for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their use as therapeutic agents. Distamycin A, whose formula is reported below 
belongs to the family of the pyrroleamidine antibiotics and it is reported to interact reversibly and selectively with DNA-AT sequences, thus interfering with both replication and transcription. See, for a reference, Nature, 203, 1064 (1964); FEBS Letters, 7 (1970) 90; Prog. Nucleic Acids Res. Mol. Biol., 15, 285 (1975).
Several analogous to distamycin are known in the art.
DE-A-1795539 discloses distamycin derivatives in which the formyl group is replaced by a hydrogen atom or by the carboxylic acid residue of a C1-C4 aliphatic or cyclopentylpropionic acid.
EP-A-246,868 describes distamycin analogues in which the distamycin formyl group is substituted by aromatic, alicyclic or heterocyclic moieties bearing alkylating groups.
WO 97/28123 describes distamycin analogues in which the distamycin formyl group is substituted by an aromatic moiety bearing alkylating groups and the amidino group is replaced with different nitrogen-containing ending moieties.
WO 97/43258 discloses cinnamoyl distamycin derivatives amidino-modified as above reported.
Distamycin derivatives wherein at least one pyrrole ring of the polypyrrole framework is substituted by an imidazole or pyrazole ring are also reported in the literature; see, for a reference, Anti-Cancer Drug Design 8, 173-192 (1993); J. Am. Chem. Soc. Vol. 114, 5911-5919 (1992); Anti-Cancer Drug Design 6, 501-517 (1991); patent applications EP-A-0246868 and WO 96/05196.
It has now been found that a new class of distamycin derivatives as defined hereinunder, wherein at least one ring of the polypyrrole framework is other than pyrrole, the formyl group is substituted by a cinnamoyl moiety and the amidino group is optionally substituted by different nitrogen-containing ending groups, shows valuable biological properties.
Therefore, the present invention provides compounds which are cinnamoyl distamycin derivatives of formula: 
wherein:
n is 2, 3 or 4;
R0 is C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C3 haloalkyl;
R1 and R2, which are the same or different, are selected from hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more fluorine atoms; and C1-C4 alkoxy;
X is a halogen atom;
Y and Z are the same or different and are selected, independently for each heterocyclic ring of the polyheterocyclic chain, from N and CH;
B is selected from: 
xe2x80x83wherein R3, R4, R5, R6, and R7 are, independently from each other, hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl;
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof;
provided that at least one of the heterocyclic rings within the polyheterocyclic chain is other than pyrrole.
The present invention includes within its scope also all the possible isomers covered by the compounds of formula (I), both separately and in admixture, as well as the metabolites and the pharmaceutically acceptable bio-precursors (otherwise known as pro-drugs) of the compounds of formula (I).
In the present description, unless otherwise specified, both terms alkyl and alkoxy include straight or branched C1-C4 alkyl and alkoxy groups such as, for instance, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy and tert-butoxy.
Preferred C1-C4 alkyl or alkoxy groups are methyl, ethyl, methoxy and ethoxy groups.
When substituted by one or more fluorine atoms, the C1-C4 alkyl groups are preferably C1-C4 perfluoroalkyl groups, e.g. trifluoromethyl.
The term halogen atom includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, being chlorine and bromine preferred.
As above reported, Y and Z are selected, independently for each heterocyclic ring of the polyheterocyclic chain, between N and CH. This means that within the compounds of formula (I)and for different heterocyclic rings Y can be either N as well as CH; the same applies for Z provided
that at least for one of the heterocyclic rings, Y and Z are not both CH.
Examples of the said heterocycles are pyrrole, pyrazole and imidazole.
Within the cinnamoyl derivatives of formula (I) the N,N-disubstituted amino group onto phenyl ring is in ortho, meta or para position; preferably, it is in meta or para position.
As to the R1 and R2 groups, they can be in any of the free positions of the phenyl ring.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of formula (I) are their salts with pharmaceutically acceptable either inorganic or organic acids such as, for instance, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, nitric, acetic, propionic, succinic, malonic, citric, tartaric, methanesulfonic and p-toluenesulfonic acid.
A preferred class of compounds of the present invention is that wherein, in formula (I):
n is 3;
R0 is ethyl or 2-chloroethyl;
R1 and R2 which are the same or different, are selected from hydrogen, methyl, methoxy or trifluoromethyl;
X is chloro;
Y and Z are the same or different and are selected, independently for each heterocyclic ring of the polyheterocyclic chain, from N and CH;
B is selected from: 
xe2x80x83wherein R3, R4, R5, R6, and R7 are, independently from each other, hydrogen or methyl;
or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof;
provided that at least one of the heterocyclic rings within the polyheterocyclic chain is other than pyrrole.
Examples of specific compounds according to the present invention, especially in the form of salts, preferably with hydrochloric acid, are the following:
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N-ethyl-N-(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[3-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[3-methyl-4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoyl]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N-ethyl-N(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4 [4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propionamidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propionamidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]propionamidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propioncyanamidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propioncyanamidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido2pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propioncyanamidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propioncyanamidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]propioncyanamidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N-ethyl-N(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propioncyanamidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N-ethylN(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propioncyanamidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidoxime;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidoxime;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propionamidoxime;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propionamidoxime;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]propionamidoxime;
3-[-1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N-ethyl-N(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidoxime;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4 1-methyl-4[3-methyl-4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamidoxime;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionitrile;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionitrile;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propionitrile;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propionitrile;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]propionitrile;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamide;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N-ethyl-N(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propionamide;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propionamide;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propionamide;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propion-N-methyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propion-N-methyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propion-N-methyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propion-N-methyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propion-N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propion-N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propion-N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamidol propion-N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]propion-N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[3-methyl-4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]propion-N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-amidine;
3-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N-ethyl-N(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]propion-N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-amidine;
2-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]ethylguanidine;
2-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]ethylguanidine;
2-[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[1-methyl-4[4-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]imidazole-2-carboxamido]ethylguanidine;
2-[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-3[1-methyl-4[3-N,N-bis(2-chloroethyl)aminocinnamoylamido]pyrrole-2-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]pyrazole-5-carboxamido]ethylguanidine.
A further object of the present invention is a process for preparing the compounds of formula (I), and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which process comprises:
(a) when B is other than guanidino;
reacting a compound of formula: 
with a compound of formula: 
wherein n, X, R0, R1, R2, Y and Z are as defined above; and E is hydroxy or a suitable leaving group;
so as to obtain a compound of formula: 
xe2x80x83and then, optionally reacting a compound of formula (Ia) with:
(i) H2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NH2, wherein r is 2 or 3, so as to obtain a compound of formula (I) having B equal to: 
(ii) H2Nxe2x80x94CN, so obtaining a compound of formula (I) having B equal to: 
(iii) H2Nxe2x80x94OH, so obtaining a compound of formula (I) having B equal to: 
(iv) HNR4R5, so obtaining a compound of formula (I) having B equal to: 
xe2x80x83and then optionally with H2NR3, so obtaining a compound of formula (I) having B equal to: 
(v) succinic anhydride, so obtaining a compound of formula (I) having B equal to xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90N;
(vi) water in an alkaline medium, so obtaining a compound of formula (I) having B equal to xe2x80x94CONR6R7 wherein R6 and R7 are both hydrogen atoms;
(vii) HNR6R7, so obtaining a compound of formula (I) having B equal to: 
xe2x80x83and then with water in an alkaline medium, so obtaining a compound of formula (I) having B equal to xe2x80x94CONR6R7, wherein R6 and R7 are, each independently, hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl; or:
(b) reacting a compound of formula: 
with a compound of formula: 
wherein n, B, Y, Z, X, R0, R1, R2 and E are as defined above;
so obtaining the corresponding compound of formula (I); and, if desired, converting the compound of formula (I) prepared according to processes (a) or (b) into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In formula (III), E is hydroxy or a leaving group selected, for instance, from chloro, 2,4,5-trichlorophenoxy, 2,4-dinitro-phenoxy, succinimido-N-oxy, imidazolyl group, and the like.
The condensation reactions between a compound of formula (II) or of formula (IV) with a compound of formula (III), as defined above according to processes a) or b), can be carried out by known methods, for instance those reported in the aforementioned EP-A-246868.
Likewise, the reaction between a compound of formula (Ia) and one of the reactants as defined under points (i-vii) can be carried out according to known methods, for instance as described in WO 97/43258.
The compounds of formula (II) are known or may be prepared by known methods; see, for a reference, Arcamone et al. in Gazzetta Chim. Ital. 97, 1097 (1967).
Also the compounds of formula (III)and (IV)are known or may be prepared according to well-known reactions in organic chemistry, for instance as reported in WO 97/43258. Salification of a compound of formula (I), as well as preparation of a free compound starting from a salt, may be carried out by known standard methods.
Well known procedures such as, e.g., fractional crystallisation or chromatography, may also be followed for separating a mixture of isomers of formula (I) into the single isomers.
The compounds of formula (I) may be purified by conventional techniques such as, e.g., silica gel or alumina column chromatography, and/or by recrystallisation from an organic solvent such as, e.g., a lower aliphatic alcohol, e.g. methyl, ethyl or isopropyl alcohol, or dimethylformamide.
The compounds of formula (I) according to the present invention are useful as antineoplastic agents.
Particularly, they show cytostatic properties towards tumor cells, so that they can be useful to inhibit growth of various tumors in mammals, including humans, such as, for instance, carcinomas, e.g. mammary carcinoma, lung carcinoma, bladder carcinoma, colon carcinoma, ovary and endometrial tumors. Other neoplasias in which the compounds of the present invention can find application are, for instance, sarcomas, e.g. soft tissue and bone sarcomas, and the hematological malignancies such as, e.g. leukemias.
The in vitro antitumor activity of the compounds of formula (I) was evaluated by cytotoxicity studies carried out on murine L1210 leukemia cells. Cells were derived from in vivo tumors and established in cell culture. The inhibition of cell growth was determined by counting surviving cells with a Coulter Counter after 48 hours treatment.
The in vitro activity was calculated on concentration-response curves and reported as IC50 (concentration inhibiting 50% of the cellular growth in respect to controls) were calculated on dose-response.
The compounds of the invention were tested also in vivo on L1210 murine leukemia and on murine reticulosarcoma M 5076, showing a very good antitumoral activity, with the following procedure.
L1210 murine leukemia was maintained in vivo by i.p. weekly transplantation in CD2F1 female mice, obtained from Charles River Italy. For experiments, 105 cells/mouse were injected i.v. in the same strain of mice. Animals were 8 to 10 weeks old at the beginning of the experiments. Compounds were administered i.v. at day +1 after tumor cells injections.
M5076 reticulosarcoma was maintained in vivo by i.m. serial transplantation. For experiments, 5xc3x97105 cells/mice were injected i.m. in the same strain of mice. Animals were 8 to 10 weeks old at the beginning of the experiments. Compounds were administered i.v. at day 3, 7 and 11 after tumor injection.
Survival time of mice and tumor growth were calculated and activity was expressed in term of T/C% and T.I.%.             T      /      C        =                            median          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          survival          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          time          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          treated          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          group                          median          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          survival          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          time          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          untreated          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          group                    xc3x97      100                  T      .      I      .        =          %      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      inhibition      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      of      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      tumor      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      growth      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      respect      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      to      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      control      
Tox=number of mice which died for toxicity.
Tox determination was made when mice died before the control and/or tested significant body weight loss and/or spleen and/or liver size reduction were observed.
The compounds of the invention can be administered to mammals, including humans, through the usual routes, for example, parenterally, e.g. by intravenous injection or infusion, intramuscularly, subcutaneously, topically or orally. The dosage depends on age, weight and conditions of the patient and on the administration route. For example, a suitable dosage for administration to adult humans may range from about 0.1 to about 150-200 mg pro dose 1-4 times a day.
Further object of the present invention are pharmaceutical compositions, which comprise a compound of formula (I) as an active principle, in association with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or diluent. The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are usually prepared following conventional methods and are administered in a pharmaceutically suitable form. For instance, solutions for intravenous injection or infusion may contain as a carrier, for example, sterile water or preferably, they may be in the form of sterile aqueous isotonic saline solutions.
Suspensions or solutions for intramuscular injections may is contain, together with the active compound a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, e.g. sterile water, olive oil, ethyl oleate, glycols, e.g. propylene glycol, and if desired, a suitable amount of lidocaine hydrochloride.
In the forms for topical application, e.g. creams, lotions or pastes for use in dermatological treatment, the active ingredient may be mixed with conventional oleaginous or emulsifying excipients.
The solid oral forms, e.g. tablets and capsules, may contain, together with the active compound, diluents, e.g., lactose, dextrose, saccharose, cellulose, corn starch and potato starch; lubricants, e.g. silica, talc, stearic acid, magnesium or calcium stearate, and/or polyethylene glycols; binding agents, e.g. starches, arabic gums, gelatin, methylcellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone; disaggregating agents, e.g. starch, alginic acid, alginates, sodium starch glycolate; effervescing mixtures; dyestuffs; sweeteners; wetting agents, for instance, lecithin, polysorbates, laurylsulphates; and, in general, non-toxic and pharmacologically inactive substances used in pharmaceutical formulation. Said pharmaceutical preparations may be manufactured by known techniques, for example by means of mixing, granulating, tabletting, sugar-coating or film-coating processes.
Further object of the present invention are the compounds of formula (I) for use in a method for treating the human or animal body by therapy.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a method for treating tumors in a patient in need of it, which comprises administering to said patient a composition of the invention.
A further object of the present invention is a combined method for treating cancer or for ameliorating the conditions of mammals, including humans, suffering from cancer, said method comprising administering a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and an additional antitumor agent, close enough in time and in amounts sufficient to produce a therapeutically useful effect.
The present invention also provides products containing a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and an additional antitumour agent as a combined preparation for simultaneous, separate or sequential use in anti-cancer therapy.
The term xe2x80x9cantitumor agentxe2x80x9d is meant to comprise both a single antitumor drug and xe2x80x9ccocktailsxe2x80x9d i.e. a mixture of such drugs, according to the clinical practice. Examples of antitumor agents that can be formulated with a compound of formula (I), or alternatively, can be administered in a combined method of treatment, include doxorubicin, daunomycin, epirubicin, idarubicin, etoposide, fluorouracil, melphalan, cyclophosphamide, 4-demethoxy daunorubicin, bleomycin, vinblastin, and mitomycin, or mixtures thereof.